


【SPN】【SD】眼前的生活 The Life Before His Eyes

by dreamywren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, Demon Deals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: Sam去参加大学同学聚会，遇到了一个叫Dean的男人。他的生命轨迹从此发生了翻天覆地的变化。又或许，一切都是之前就注定的。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的灵感是我做的一个梦。本来只想记个脑洞了事，但又觉得不写出来实在对不起这个梦……  
> 开头和结尾描写的就完完全全是我自己的梦境，中间补充了一些情节让整个故事变得更加连贯。  
> 题目来源于Evan Rachel Wood（西部世界女一）主演的同名电影，我只将Her替换为了His。起这个题目也是因为仔细看下来，这篇文和这部电影的思路还是很像的。在这里也推荐一下这部电影，虽然剧情稍显凌乱，但还是很有些Mulholland Dr.的意境。
> 
> 因为是梦，所以就，有些细节可能非常诡异不合常理，请不要介意……

“Hey Sam, 你没事吧？” 

Sam习惯性地偏了偏头，余光正撞上那人的睫毛。“还好，有点儿头晕罢了。估计是刚才多喝了几杯。”  
“Oh，没看出来呀。” 那人笑了，在他身旁坐下。  
“什么？”  
“没看出来你的酒量……Ah，刚才见面的时候，我还以为你会是那种全场都醉得人仰马翻仍然谈笑风生的家伙呢。”  
“都怪Brady那混蛋，还有Jimmy！他俩真是一点儿没变，上大学那会儿就把大家整盅整得够呛。说起来，你又是怎么认识Jimmy的？”  
“同事。之后发现很聊得来就熟络了。” 那人简短地回答，似乎不愿多谈这个问题。  
“天啊，今晚真是喝了太多……实在抱歉，我记不太清你的名字了。”Sam揉着太阳穴，努力回忆聚会前的自我介绍环节。  
“Oh，这没什么。我是Dean，Dean Smith. ”  
Dean. Dean. Sam回想着，头却痛得更厉害了。他想要站起来，却一个趔趄跌坐回去。“Hey，Hey，伙计，小心一点！要去那边沙发上躺会儿吗？” Dean一把扶住他。“谢谢，我没事。”  
“你管这叫没事？Come on. ” 长睫毛的男人最终还是连拖带拽地将他弄到了沙发上躺好，脱下外套为他盖上。“你先睡会儿，我去看看Jimmy他们喝得怎么样了。老天，希望还有人是清醒的吧。” 脚步声渐渐远了，Sam沉沉睡去。进入梦乡之前，他还在念叨这个再普通不过的名字。  
“我认识过一个Dean的。” 他喃喃。

醒来的时候，Sam发现自己横在旅馆的床上。Brady在水池边刷牙，见他醒了就笑：“大半夜的倒醒了啊。”  
“我怎么回来的？真是一点儿印象都没有了……你们这帮混蛋，以后不许再给我灌酒！” “还能怎么回，我们抬回来的呗。不过Sam，我们可没灌你啊！你自己喝了才几杯呀就不行了。我知道你平时酒量一直像个女孩似的，但昨天确实比平时都差远了。” “胡扯，明明是……” Sam正打算怼回去，一阵头痛打断了他。不得已，他只好揉着太阳穴把一串话咽回去。

也许一开始就不该来这场该死的同学聚会，Sam边洗漱边想。一周前他收到Brady的邮件说这周末想组织大家见见面，一起吃吃喝喝聊聊人生，如果玩得太晚就住酒店。Jimmy提议每个人都带朋友来，这样人多也好玩。说实在的Sam是为了Jess才来的，所以他一个人也没带。但是当他看到Jess身边那个高大的男人时就知道自己没戏了。但又不能来了就走，于是就只好耐着性子待下去。  
不过，Jimmy的那位朋友Dean似乎是个很有趣的人，明天也许可以继续和他聊聊。再次昏睡过去之前，Sam还在想着为什么Dean看起来如此眼熟，他却一点儿记不起来在哪儿见过这样一个人。


	2. Chapter 2

天蒙蒙亮，Sam伸手压掉闹钟，利索地起床。宿醉似乎并没有为他早起带来什么麻烦。他轻手轻脚绕开还在一旁睡得死沉的Brady，穿好衣服为晨跑做准备。  
汽车旅馆外的道路雾气弥漫。Sam沿着柏油马路的边缘慢跑。他一向是个小心的人。

头痛来得比想象中突然。Sam不得不紧紧捂住后脑勺，靠着马路边沿蹲下去。这不对劲。宿醉已经过去，头痛为什么还在继续？  
一切都不对。Sam紧闭双眼，渐渐觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，像是野蜂起舞。  
还是先回房间吧。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，几欲离开。

紧闭的双眼，缭绕的雾气，难忍的耳鸣，让Sam没有注意到迎面而来的货车。  
咖啡翻倒在一边，司机的手从方向盘上松松地滑下。  
他就要睡去。

倒下的一瞬间，Sam甚至还觉得自己舒服了一点。至少头似乎一下子不痛了。

“Sam！”他最后听到的声音是Dean焦急的呼唤。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Sam！”

他看见那个十岁左右的男孩在厨房里做饭。“爸说了他很快就会回来的。” “回来怎样？搬去下一个汽车旅馆吗？” “拜托，Sam，我很累了。等会儿吃完你的晚饭，我给你读故事好吗？你说读什么就读什么。就只是，别生爸的气了。” “我不！”

他也是这样莽撞地冲出去。街上车流涌动，他跑得那样快，阳光又是那么刺眼得要命——

Sam一点也不知道发生了什么。恍惚间他看见了一副再熟悉不过的面孔。可是，明明熟悉得过分，Sam却怎么也想不起这人的名字。

那是一张很稚嫩的脸，顶多十一二岁，却让他觉得很有安全感。不知怎么，Sam开始相信这人就是他的哥哥。虽然在他的记忆里，他从未有过兄弟姐妹。  
可是那张脸晃动起来了，随即黯淡下去。取而代之的是Dean焦急的脸庞。“Sam！你能听到我说话吗！”  
两张脸在眼前交叠重合，Sam的大脑逐渐开始混乱。他的双眼失神地望着身边越聚越多的人。他的思维已经停止运转；他的器官正在为衰竭做准备。他的身体几乎要向死神抛出橄榄枝，记忆却喷涌而出，压得他几乎喘不过气来。

——那天太阳很毒，Sam又跑得太快，困倦的货车司机根本就没有注意到他。  
——Sam出了车祸。他小小的身体在空中划出漂亮的弧度，然后重重摔在地上，身后洇开大朵的血花。  
——Sam没有活下来。

——十岁的Dean在父亲散乱的材料里找到了召唤恶魔的方法。  
——Dean用他不灭的灵魂与恶魔做了交易。

“他活过来，而你拥有十年。这个交易是不是很公平呢小可爱？我相信你不会告诉你爸爸的，是吧？” 红色眼眸的女人哈哈笑着，笑容狰狞而满足，仿佛得着宝藏的海盗。  
“我有一个更好的提议。” Dean很平静，像是一瞬间长大了十岁。“我不要十年。事实上，我一年都不要。你现在就可以带走我，条件是Sam不仅要好好活着，还要活得幸福快乐。” “也就是说？” 恶魔饶有兴趣地听着。这听起来是笔不错的交易。  
“也就是说，你要抹除他现在的记忆，然后给他一段全新的记忆，一个全新的生活。”  
“全新的生活？”  
“就是……apple pie life吧。什么都行，总之不能再是猎魔了。”  
“那你父亲呢？我想就算Sam可以被你拯救，你父亲也会千方百计把他找回来，带他继续猎魔的吧。”恶魔还是在笑。她已经很久没有取到过小孩子的灵魂了。这么有趣的一个，多聊聊倒也无妨。  
“那你就要确保我爸爸找不到他。”Dean的声音和他手中的枪托一样没有温度， “能让他忘了我们最好。”  
“为什么不选择救你的父亲呢？你知道，我可以让他也忘记过去然后过上幸福的生活。”  
“因为我知道，一个灵魂只能拯救另一个而不是另两个。”Dean厌恶地瞥开眼神，“我爸已经没救了。就算救了他，最终他还是要回到猎魔这条路上来。猎魔就像他的专属毒品，而他沉溺于此。但是Sam不一样，他从来就不想要这种生活。他……值得更好。”  
“我注意到从头到尾你似乎都没有想过你自己。你又想要什么样的生活呢，Dean？你的愿望又是什么呢？说来听听嘛，反正你也没有人可以说这些了不是吗。”很明显，恶魔喜欢让她的交易人心碎。  
“这些都不重要了。”Dean失神地望着十字路口的灌木丛。“我只要我弟弟以他喜欢的方式好好活着。”  
“好吧，如你所愿。”  
——“不过你实在太可爱了，Dean，所以我打算送你一个小礼物。我会救你弟弟，我还会抹除你父亲关于你们的记忆。不过你要是敢试着从地狱里逃出来，哪怕只是尝试，这一切都会化为泡影。你弟弟会死去，你父亲会疯掉。而你，仍然走不出地狱。”  
——“我明白。”  
他知道，做了这个交易，他在世间存在的一切痕迹都会被抹去。不会有人记得他，更不会有人悼念他。  
但是如果Sam可以幸福地活下去，这又有什么关系？

——Dean死了。准确地来说，是消失了。就像从未存在过一样。

一户人家收养了躺在公路边昏迷不醒的Sam。当他醒过来，他也记不清自己的过往。那对膝下无子的夫妻不在意这些，全当是上帝回应了他们的祈祷，赐给他们这个聪明伶俐的孩子。他们抚养他长大，送他去斯坦福读法学，看着他一步步成为一个成功的律师。

John则继续着自己的猎魔生涯。最终他找到了杀死妻子的恶魔并杀了他，之后也没有停下脚步。他仍然在全国各地猎魔，拯救着无辜的性命。

一切看起来都美好地不像话。直到这个周末，这次聚会，这场车祸。


End file.
